


Darkly Dreaming

by jounouchichan (Katsuko)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/jounouchichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was neither easy nor kind, and after several hundred lifetimes of forging the Doll was perfect at last. Third person stream of consciousness fic from November 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkly Dreaming

Life was not easy, and it was not kind. Especially a life that had been several hundred lifetimes in the making, one poor life after another after another. Finally culminating in an individual who was so beaten, so broken, that he had no sense of self. No self esteem, no self worth, no selfishness.

It was an ironic twist of fate, or a cruel twist, that he was exotic in appearance. His looks were not the norm for where he lived, at least not a natural norm, and people often took a second glance at him. He did not see it, however, for he deemed himself nothing if not for the others around him.

If his comrades - he did not have friends, he could not form such attachments - were punks, common thugs, he would follow suit. If they were the type to follow trends, he would do likewise. If they ever turned their backs upon him... he would quietly accept that, and lose whatever small amount of self respect he had managed to achieve.

In a way, it was tragic. But to the shadows, it was beautiful. A perfect doll, forged over centuries, made only to house darkness and sorrow.

They were well pleased. When the game was played out, when The One Who Should Not Be returned to his rightful place, they would come out to play.

The Doll was perfect: Beautiful, handsome, fragile, strong, and in place to do great damage to the world.

The Dark Personality smiled to himself as he watched through his Vessel's eyes. _Soon._

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah. For those who are going "what the fuck, Katsuko?" let me break it down a bit:
> 
> The Doll? Jounouchi Katsuya (I've read way too many Jounouchi-in-ancient-Egypt fic and doujinshi).  
> The Dark Personality? So very obviously Yami Malik.  
> And the Vessel is, of course, Malik Ishtar.
> 
> This is all taking place in that little section towards the end of the series, right before the final match between Yuugi and Yami Yuugi. Once Pharaoh Boy steps through the gate, all hell's gonna break loose... but so gradually that no one's gonna see it coming.


End file.
